solareclipsefandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
QUESTING Let's face it - questing can be downright boring. Sitting around, waiting for a certain time limit to come up is not the popular opinion of what makes a grand adventure. However, questing accomplishes three greater purposes: it lets you learn the mud exceptionally well, it teaches you a good deal of patience, and it grants you access to some of the most powerful equipment on the mud. (Notice I did not say *the* most, because it isn't - there's plenty of stuff on the mud that's a good deal better than the quest equipment. However, that's neither here nor there.) Let's go through the ten important pieces,in order of quest points required. THE EQUIPMENT Rune of Enlightenment/Alacrity: These are a MUST-HAVE. At the earliest level possible. Turn noexp on and don't level until you absolutely have to. +7 to all stats will give you a distinct advantage for the rest of the game, and two of them for only 400 qps each is a small price to pay for the benefit. And permanent haste is a good thing, also. Morpheus: This is a near must-have for necromancers, especially if you have a vampiric weapon. Equipped with the Morpheus, a vampiric weapon drains 6 times the amount of hps, and at high levels, especially with lichdome activated, it can be a welcome relief to having to cast energy drain every other round. The reason it's geared towards necromancers is because it lowers your alignment (it's actually even anti-good). The other benefit to having a Morpheus is that it can be used in any wear slot (except wield, because it isn't a weapon type), which can fill in a gap if you find yourself with a piece of level 45 equipment you should have dumped ages ago. Plus permanent invis helps you sneak around mobs. Merlin's Hourglass: I never really saw a use for this, and if you're a mage with renewal, you almost won't need it at all. On the other hand, if you're an R1 paladin, monk, or other melee class with low spell casting level and your spells run out almost as soon as you cast them, you might want to take a look into it. Valkyrie Sigil: This is your first really "nice" piece of quest equipment: it's cool to have, but it isn't necessary. Plenty of people have thoroughly enjoyed Solar Eclipse without getting near one of those. What you'll want it for is the permanent detect danger, because detect danger isn't readily available to everyone. Insignia de Secrecy: This used to be a lot more useful, and may some day be more useful than it is now, but with a (current) lack of PK, it's lost its utility. Wearing it gives you permanent hide, no chance for anyone to see what you're wearing (and therefore to see if they can heat metal you or steal your inventory stuff) or to see what your hps are (they would only see that you are in excellent condition). It does come in handy at high levels, though - it gives a bonus to your save vs. breath. High level breath spells can be deadly. Cursed Sigil/Persius Sigil: This is another "must-have", utterly required for surviving against tough mobs. Once you uncurse it (by defeating a number of mobs that give "glimmers" - I think it's either 100 or 255, probably 100. I won't tell you which mobs, though, that you'll have to figure out for yourself), it turns into the Persius Sigil, which gives permanent protection both good and evil. But wait! If you take it to the Shield Shrine and bribe the guard with 5000 gold, you'll be allowed to enchant it against one of five elements: fire, cold, lightning, holy, or negative. Repeat until you have it enchanted against all 5 elements and you'll be good to go. Why? Because once you've enchanted your shield, it gives you a 5% chance to COMPLETELY ABSORB elemental damage from those elements. (Ed. note: You don't have to enchant only the Persius Sigil, but why would you waste your money on a shield that you either couldn't use until later or that would outlive its usefulness after so many levels?) If you're getting hit 2-3 times per round, that 5% can add up over the long run in a battle, and in pretty much every battle. Take this as soon as you can get it. Holy Mail: This is the third "must-have" piece of quest equipment. No matter what anyone tells you, you NEED sanctuary AT ALL TIMES (unless you're a paladin above level 160, in which case you still can benefit from having sanctuary). Don't say,"Well, I can just cast it over and over". No. It doesn't work that way. What if you're silenced? What if you run out of mana? What if you're bashed and spammed? Any number of things can work against you in a fight. And the save vs. spell can only be a good thing. Jewel of Eternal Light: This is another of the "nice" pieces of quest equipment. It really gains its power as you level up, making it not worth a whole lot at low levels. 2% resist isn't a lot. 25% is. Save it for later, after you get all your other equipment. Mark of the Mighty: Permanent talon is the primary reason you want these. The elemental damages is the second; it can give you a boost if you're fighting a mob with a particularly particular vulnerability. Hand of Fate: The HoF has been the subject of much discussion on the mud in years past. It is *not* the best weapon in thegame. I repeat: *not* the best weapon in the game. It is the most *versatile*, because it automatically adjusts to whatever vulnerability is found, but surprise! if a resourceful builder makes a mob immune to the same thing it's vulnerable to, guess what? You're using a different weapon. However, this doesn't preclude the fact that the HoF is going to be the one piece of quest equipment that "transplants" you - by the time you've quested enough to get it, you'll know SE well enough to call it home. Now on to the actual quests! QUESTING MADE EASY(-IER) There are several types of quest available from good ol' Professor Farnsworth. I'll go ahead and tell you this right now so you don't get too upset: you won't be able to do every single quest you get. With a limited number of quests per level (at least until level 190, when you get unlimited quests), this might not seem fair, but it can't be helped. Some escort quests will require you to go through places that are private or have aggressive mobs that attack everything. Courier quests have your target in a room you can't get in to at all. You are more than welcome to let out your aggressions on the Professor - you can yell, scream, curse, swear, slap, and fart on him until you feel better. Probably one of the easiest ways to quest is to be able to get to your target as soon as possible. This involves the use of aliases (if you don't know how to use aliases, see your mud client's helpfile). The fact that SE has both built-in speedwalk and server-side aliases makes this action incredibly easy. All you have to do is take the directions to an area and make an alias of that area name followed by the directions. For instance, to make an alias to go to Diablo, simply type "alias diablo 2s6w2nw". Now, every time you type diablo (from recall), you'll automatically go, instead of having toremember certain directions. Note that this strategy can be used to get to several different places from one alias; you just have to remember where to fill in the rest of the directions. (The Northern Plains is a good example of this - using plains as 2s3w4n2e7n, you can then go to Village Fair, Praerieville, Neila, Frozen Highlands, or Shipwreck Isle.) Another easy way to quest is gate. Every class gets it, and even warrior, the biggest box of roc- er, the class that opts for mighty strength over silly brain power, gets it at level 45. Last, but not least, locate object is available to most of the magic classes, and can readily help on word quests and collector quests. Is that it? What? No? You say you want specific helps on every one of the types of quests? Sheesh. Alright. Token (item retrieval) quests: Not much to say here, except don't forget the name of the room you're going to. Kill quest: GO TO AREA. FIND MOB. KILL MOB. EAT BRAINS. RECALL. QUEST COMPLETE. Yum. Escort quests: This is where detect danger can come in a little handy - if you see a glowing disturbance, order your follower to sleep, then go take care of the problem, come back, and wake him/her up. By the time you type in "rescue pol/boom", either they don't need rescuing or they're already dead. Courier (delivery) quests: You may have to hunt around a little bit for them (not literally - hunt doesn't work on them.) If you forget, or they're not where you thought they'd be, you can always type "where ", as it is possible for them to have moved a room or two. Word quests: Not as frustrating as they used to be. If you're wondering where the words come from (and why you seem to get "stand" and "standing" so often), they come from room descriptions. Any word that is between 5 and 12 letters long is eligible. Remember that an object can only be up to 60 levels below you before you have to use something different. Lore/identify comes in handy for these, as does locate object for some of the rarer letters. If you have enchant weapon/enchant armor, you can use it to raise level of a piece of equipment, but be careful, because overuse can destroy the item entirely (so only use this when you're, say, level 62 or 63). Tulpa and Sapphire armor are good for level 60-100 quests, and Archangel eq is good for 100-160. The Shield shop in Solaris is a good place for high level Xs and Ks. Collector quests: These are going to impede your progress until you are much, much higher. They are horribly difficult at low levels, because of the lack of proliferation of low level objects. There is a small village in the Ancient Jungle (through the waterfall) that sells nothing but weapons at differing levels. Other than that, again, locate object works well (although not as well as it should - lots of items, especially unique ones, don't contain their type of object in their name). If you're looking for daggers, for example, look for knives as well. Bracelets and bracers can both be worn around the wrists. Hats and caps as well as helmets can be worn on the head. At least 4 and no more than 24 objects can be used, which can give anywhere from 8 to (possibly even more than this) 66 qps. Generally speaking, a token/escort/courier quest will yield anywhere from 15-35 qps per, with a mean of 20. Figuring one failed quest per level, 5 quests per level until level 50, that should mean that you should be able to get both multi-purpose rings by level 11. Anybody who does this wins $20, because that assumes that you're able to complete all butone quest per level and get at least 20 qps every time, and that's damn near impossible. One last thing: typing hotel instead of recall gets you one step closer to questor. Word Quests If you are low level, check out this page: http://solareclipse.wikia.com/wiki/Newbie_Quests These are word quest items eligible for 141-201: